


Perfect Movie Night

by dustaundonut



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustaundonut/pseuds/dustaundonut
Summary: Monika and Sayori have their first date together!





	Perfect Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> heii!! this is my first real fic so i hope its ok and not too ooc..,,!! it has a headcanon in it too lol  
its also like. a month or two old!!  
also hi this is dust from the future as she has just edited this fic to be more formatted!!! since my old self was rlly stupid and didnt know how to format properly. but j´ai learned. i hope yall will enjoy this!!

It was a chilly Friday night. Sayori and Monika were standing outside of the cinema. Sayori was wearing a pink hoodie, with a short skirt and her signature red bow. Monika had removed her long white bow too, letting her hair down. She was wearing a white dress, covered with a chestnut-colored cardigan. She let out a deep breath. This was going to be their first date! Sayori had insisted that they wouldn't do anything too fancy or romantic for this occasion however, which resulted in them choosing to go watch a movie!

Their confession had been... Awkward, to say the least. For one, Sayori had been a blushing, stuttering mess. She only barely managed to get the sentence out of her mouth, due to her constantly slipping on her words. However, Monika happily accepted.

Monika had pretty much planned everything out for the night, like what movie they were going to watch and what they would do after (they settled on grabbing a milkshake somewhere, and then chilling out at Monika's house). She had even already purchased tickets online!  
Unfortunately, Sayori had to get her new braces on the same day as their date, which led to some restrictions on food. One of which was, sadly, popcorn.  
  
"Moniiii! What's the point of watching a movie when you can't even eat popcorn?!" Sayori whined. "It's like, 80% of the whole movie-dating experience!"  
Monika laughed. "It's not as bad as you make it out to be, Sayori," she replied, as she grabbed the other girl's hand.  
They had skipped the food booth, mostly to not upset the peach-haired girl, and headed right into the screening room.  
  
The two had talked, waiting for the movie to begin. But seeing as they were quite early (in contrast to their usual habits), that took a while.  
¨I'm still salty about the popcorn,¨ Sayori commented. ¨..Pun not intended.¨  
Monika giggled, and leaned closer to the shorter girl next to her. ¨You know, I could give you something else instead,¨ she smiled. ¨Huh? What do you mean?¨ the other replied. _Oblivious, as always..._ Monika thought.  
  
She leaned in closer and soon, she felt Sayori's lips on her own. Sayori let out a small squeak, which Monika thought was adorable. It took a few seconds, before the brunette pulled away, smiling. She looked down at her girlfriend, who was a very deep shade of red.  
¨Mo-Monika..!¨ she stuttered.  
¨Heh, sorry!¨ Monika grinned. Sayori was always adorable, but especially when she was flustered. The taller girl reverted her attention back to the black screen, sneaking occasional glances to her girlfriend. _She was perfect._


End file.
